Fun in the Trancy Household
by The Merchant12
Summary: Alois is bored and Claude isn't around to pester. But that Hannah woman definitely is. Rated M and this is set in the anime world where Alois wins his sword match with Ciel though not much is said on that. Mostly a lemon really. More info inside. Alois x Hannah. Alois is 16 years old.
1. Chapter 1

_Black Butler is owned by Yana Toboso and Yen Press/Square Enix GFantasy. This is Rated M for a reason folks, there will be not much of a plot to this story. It will be random lemon one shots based on the babes from the series, specifically Hannah. Hope you enjoy._

 **Fun in the Trancy Household**

It's been 3 years since Alois's fateful meeting with the Phantomhive brat. The young man remembers how he and his demons defeated Ciel and his dog, the demon Sebastian. The details are now vague to him however since those days felt like an eternity ago. What he does is how he remembers splitting the boy into pieces and feeding them to his demons and vividly so. The young man couldn't stifle the laughter within him and let out a howl that echoed across the Trancy manor. The Demons did not pay much attention as they have gotten used to their masters sporadic behaviour. All except Hannah Annafellows, who still shuddered at the presence of her master. Her right hand instinctively went up to her bandaged eye, recalling when the young master ripped it out for insulting him. Though she was scared of the boy, she had an intense love and loyalty for the master of the household. After defeating the Phantomhives his demeanor has relatively cooled compared to his younger self and mostly keeps to himself nowadays though occasionally he has a surge of emotion that thankfully he takes it out on them all rather than just focusing it on her. Despite this she was still wary, hoping the master doesn't go back to his crueler ways.

Night began to settle across the country and Alois found himself to be bored. His errands for the day were finished and he sent his butler Claude out to fetch some material the triplets and Hannah will need for tomorrows day of work. Quickly his mind went back the maid Hannah. He's realized that as of late he really hasn't been paying much attention to her or any of his Spiders, but her in particular grabbed his attention. Despite being a lowly maid she was quite something. Her exotic dark skin that contrasted with her beautiful blue eyes and light-lavender hair along with her curvaceous body and big breasts she was very sexy and appealing to the eye. Alois began to drift to very steamy thoughts imagining himself grabbing the maid and stripping her from her outfit and forcing her down to expose her large ass to him. He recalls years ago when he made the woman strip herself for him, a sight that at the time did little for him. But now he was of that age, a budding strong man that had needs to be taken care of. He realized that he's been cooped up for too long in his household and it's far too late to go anywhere, not to mention Claude already took the carriage so there's not like he had anywhere he could go to mingle. A dark thought entered the Trancy's head, and with a quick lick of his lips began to search for his Maid.

Hannah was just finished with her tasks at hand and being a demon herself they were done with ease and always on time. She decided to retire to her private quarters and wait for the next day. As a demon she really didn't know what to do with her free time. Sleeping was something her kind didn't do and simply lazing around was also not something she craved. One of the few pleasures that she did pick up from Humans however was enjoying a warm bath. She entered her private restrooms which thankfully all servants had. Once the water was warm enough she began to strip herself from her maid outfit and let her hair down. Slipping into the large tub felt nice across her smooth body as she took a deep breath and began to relax. As her mind began to drift to nirvana a pair of eyes were staring at her unnoticed. Alois crept into her room several minutes before she was done with her shift, the young man staring lustfully at his maid. This was such a perfect moment for him and he didn't plan to waste a second. Stripping himself of his usual attire he entered the bathroom door. Hannah remained blissfully unaware as her eyes were closed, but as soon as she heard the water moving in the tub she snapped them open. Before her was her master completely in the nude without a shred of embarrassment. Now that he was much older his body began to grow toned and muscular. Despite being pampered Alois made sure his body was kept strong with vigorous exercises. A visible 6 pack was shown but to the Maid that was not the eye catcher. He had a large erection, 7 inches long and an inch and a half thick. Hannahs face began to redden as she saw her master in a new light. Until now she always saw him as the young boy she knew when they first met, but this was something else! He certainly grew up to be a handsome man. Of course she knew why he most likely came here, but decided to ask anyways.

"M-master, what's going on? Is there something you need of me?"

A burst of laughter erupted from the blonde man and quickly swam closer to his Maid. Hannah barely realized that Alois stood much taller than him now, 2 inches over her. Her heart began to beat hard in her chest as her master cupped her face with his right hand.

"What a stupid question my dear Hannah. What else would a horny teenager do in the presence of something as tasty as you?"

Any reply that she could have offered was cut short as Alois pressed his lips against hers. It was surprisingly a soft, sensual kiss something that Hannah was expecting. But just like his behaviour it changed pace as his arms wrapped around her hourglass figure, pressing her large chest against his. His hands went down to her perfect ass and grabbed them hard causing a bit of pain to Hannah. She was certain any harder would leave bruise marks. His tongue entered her mouth filling it completely, exploring every square centimeter. He broke the kiss and pushed her back completely to the wall of the tub and forced her head back as he licked her soft neck then biting it slowly, causing Hannah to elicit a small yelp. Alois stopped as though her sound broke him out of his spell and locked his gaze with hers. A smile that can rival that of a demons formed on his face, his lips closed on to her right ear.

"My dear Hannah, this is going to be a long night, one that you will remember and the first of many. Now, get on the bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Hannah did as she was told. Stepping out of the tub back and into her room gave her the shivers as the cold air grasped her in its embrace. Her body stiffened and her nippels began to harden, she instinctively wrapper her arounds over herself to keep herself warm. Soon after, she felt another source of heat grasp her from behind and break apart her weak resistance that her arms gave, groping her breasts and pinching her dark nipples. Alois didn't waste any time with foreplay, he wanted to take her and show her that she is his to do whatever he desired. Alois made Hannah walk all the way to the bed, pressing himself against her back the whole way there. With a shove Hannah found herself landing face first on the soft mattress, feeling her master right on top of her. The next instant she was flipped over, he entire front revealed in all its glory to the hungry blue orbs that gazed upon her. Alois rarely has ever been aroused in his life, he can't even recall the last time he felt anything for anyone this way. But seeing Hannahs beautiful body unleashed all of his repressed desires. Her large breasts, taut stomach, large ass, smooth skin, the list goes on. She was utterly perfect and all for him to enjoy. In reflex Hannah tried to cover herself but Alois reacted swiftly, pinning her arms down.

"Now now dear, no need to be rude. We've already gotten this far, neither of us should feel any shame. I'll be nice and start, try and keep up will you?"

Hannahs entire frame was trembling as Alois carefully began to release his grasp from her arms. Now that she was freely exposing herself to her master, Alois began to caress her body with his strong hands. Hannah let out squeaks of pleasure as Alois freely roamed her upper body, teasing below her waist line by tracing his fingers near her inner thigh. Alois propped her legs up and spread them wide open to reveal her wet entrance. Hannah was blessed with a beautiful opening, pink folds ready to be tasted and not a single trace of hair to be found. The maids beautiful face became a deep red as her master simply stared at her, waiting anxiously for his next move. Alois licked his lips sensually, and plunged his tongue into his busty maid. She held back a yelp as Alois swirled within her, her pussy nearly gushing at this intrusion. She tasted sweet, a flavor that reminded Alois of vanilla making him place his whole mouth on her like their kiss from earlier. Alois began to suck deep and hard, her juices running down his mouth and into his throat. Hannah isn't used to such a pleasurable feeling, and nearly came from such a short amount of time but Alois somehow sensed that this was about to happen and ceased.

"Now now Hannah, you're not allowed to go off so early, not just yet anyways. You'll know when I want you to come for me."

Alois kissed the older woman, letting her taste her essence that she leaked out. She tasted oh so sweet that she began to unknowingly suck her masters tongue, Alois letting out a chuckle. He broke the kiss and positioned himself until his cock was right in front of the Maids mouth. She realized what he wanted and wrapped her violet lips around the giant member, causing the young man to moan. Hearing this elicited a fire within her, sucking harder and occasionally licking the shaft. Fully pulling back the young mans foreskin, she began to tease the slit of her master with the tip of her tongue and another moan of approval came from Alois. Hannah suddenly felt her mouth go empty and in a swift moment was face to face with her master once more, the blonde smashing his lips against hers and their tongues danced against each others. Hannah started to become more brazen, wrapping her arms around Alois's neck and rushing her fingers through his blonde locks. Alois pressed his entire body against hers, rubbing his cock in her right inner thigh, smearing her skin with pre cum. He didn't want to waste any more time and broke the kiss, a strand of saliva following in between the two. He spread her legs once more and positioned himself until his cock was barely about to touch Hannahs other set of lips, heat radiated the entire room from the hot bath and their bodies causing both to have a shean of sweat across their bodies. Alois's blood pulsed heartily in his cock, and without a second noticed plunged himself inside the dark skinned woman, causing the maid to let out a loud moan that she simply could not hold back this time. Alois put himself deep inside her to the hilt, their bodies clasped together to the point that they could feel each others hearts erratic beatings. Alois pulled himself out letting only the tip of his cock inside Hannah, then quickly pushed himself once more inside the busty maid. That time Hannah couldn't take it, and with a scream came all over Alois's cock. The Trancy didn't care that his maid broke his orders, he was too dazed in lust to care for such a thing. He began to thrust into her wildly, the sound of their flesh clapping filled the room. Alois shoves caused Hannahs entire body to move, her breasts moving up and down at such a fast pace. Alois saw this and caught one of the dark nipples inside his mouth, slurping over the hardened nub. Hannah wrapped both her arms and legs over the blonde's body, helping him thrust into her harder and deeper. She could hear her masters breaths become shorter and his thrusts were becoming too fast to bear. She could feel another orgasm about to burst within her. Alois's final thrusts grazed and ultimately began to penetate her womb, causing her to walk on the razors edge. Alois himself couldn't hold on any longer and exploded within his maid. Bursts of semen went inside the beautiful woman directly into her womb. Pump after pump exited from the boy, the demoness thinking it will never end. Alois's essence began to leak out of her mixed with her own, overflowing the gorgeous girl until finally Alois simply had no more to give. Still entrenched within her he collapsed upon her, holding each other in a tight embrace and their sweaty bodies shining in the low lit candle room. Only their panting could be heard for nearly a minute straight and then silence. Alois then stood up and pulled himself from the maid, a small pop emanating from the separation. Alois however was still on top of her, and from the look in his eyes the Trancy Maid knew that more was to come.

"Don't think we're finished just yet by darling demon, the nights still young and I'm still not completely satisfied. From the looks of it you're ready for another round, aren't you?"

Hannahs demeanor change. Her usual stoic self suddenly became a look that can rival a seductress. Her smile widened and she let out a small chuckle.

"Of course I'm ready, otherwise I wouldn't be a Trancy maid."


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Hannah raised herself over Alois, sitting upon the Trancys' pelvis, his cock beginning to rise to attention once more as he had a view of the Maids' gorgeous body. Hannahs' eye began to glow a bright pink, her iris becoming cat-like. Suddenly, her bandages around her ruined eye burst into flame, causing the young man to cut his gaze from her breasts and back towards his Maids' beautiful face. Hannahs now possessed both of her eyes once more, her demonic healing as excellent as ever. Her hands began roaming across the Trancys' hard body, shadows began to form around them until black leather gloves now adorned them. Alois saw, even more, shadows appear around her, until Hannah was dressed in some sort of corset, along with long, stocking-like leather and high-heeled boots. A flower adorned her hair, her face plastered with a devious and lustful smile and her eyes burning a bright pink. Alois returned the look, his hands grabbing firmly the maids' large chest.

"While I do appreciate the new look, who said anything about putting clothes back on?"

Alois pulled down the tight leather, freeing the demoness beautiful breasts, pinching the dark nipples. Hannah threw her head back, sensually lowering herself and bringing her head back into normal position, placing her face inches away from Alois.

"Whenever I reveal my true nature my usual attire is comes to me. But just like that bothersome maid outfit, I can remove it easily, far easier in fact."

Hannah pressed her lips gently on the Trancys' lips, giving a soft and gentle kiss laced with lust. Alois let go of her chest, his hands traveling towards her firm ass. He grasped the demoness firm ass harshly, Hannah let out a moan as the sting was a pleasurable pain. The blonde grasped the leather fabric, and much to his generous surprise was able to rip the fabric easily as he would soft cloth. Their kiss briefly disconnected, Alois speaking in a harsh whisper.

"Well, would you look at that. Didn't realize you'd like to wear such tearable material, my dear maid."

Hannah gave a small giggle, kissing the young man again. Alois placed his hands on Hannahs sides, grasping the tight leather. He tore the material, the Maids seductive clothing now in tatters upon her skin. Alois took the initiative and forced Hannah upwards, allowing him to sit up and grasp her into a deeper kiss, his tongue nearly going down her throat. Hannah instinctively threw her head back once more, Alois kissing and nipping the exposed flesh. Alois' strong arms were able to lift Hannah just high enough that his cock was below the Demoness' opening, and plunged himself deep within her. Hannah gasped loudly, the large member being gripped by her tight walls. Hannah lifted herself up and roughly sat down once more on Alois' dick, the young man gritting his teeth at the newfound pleasure. Hannahs' gloved hands pushed his back onto the bed, her eyes locking with his.

"Don't you worry, Master Alois. Let me do all the work this time."

With that declaration, Hannah lifted herself slowly, feeling her masters' large length inside of her. Once she had only the tip within her, she sat down at an even slower pace. Alois couldn't help but let out a loud moan, the young man feeling her toned body and large breasts to further entice Hannahs' pleasure so that the demoness can go wild. Although Hannah wanted to ram herself upon him, she held back so she could torture the blonde. Alois damn well knew what she was doing. He firmly grabbed her shapely hips and much to Hannahs' surprise began to shove her up and down on his length, Hannah letting out gasps of surprise and pleasure. Using her demonic strength she forcibly put his hands onto the bed, lowering herself until her lips were right by his right ear.

"No no, Alois darling. I think a change of roles would be a bit more fun."

Hannah raised herself right off of him, the Trancy catching a glint of mischief in the Demoness' eye. She crawled slowly to the other side of the bed, her ass slowly crawling away from Alois' grasp, who realized too late how he could have mounted her like a possessed animal. Soon enough her face was in front of his cock, slowly blowing air upon the hardened length. Alois moaned, making Hannah lick her lips lusciously. She gripped her tits and placed Alois' cock in between them, the soft mounds of flesh feeling heavenly within their grasp. The maid gripped her tits slowly, enough to have a good hold on her masters' member. She began to move her assets up and down, massaging the throbbing cock. Alois never heard of anyone doing this before, his hands gripping the sheets. Hannahs' tongue flickered around the Trancys' cock, teasing the slit. Alois couldn't help himself any longer and came hard across the Demoness light olive skin, his cum dripping off her face. Seeing his seed upon the maids' beautiful face made Alois instantly hard again, surprising Hannah with his virility. Hannah then positioned herself her legs were spread open, the pink folds making Alois nearly drool.

"Now Alois, I think it'd be your turn, no?

Alois wasted no time and in a split second his mouth found itself placed on Hannahs' opening, his tongue going in as deep as possible. Hannah tried to remain cool, but the feeling of his tongue within her drove the Demoness crazy. She bit her gloved hand as hard as possible, trying not to scream from the pleasure she was feeling. However, Alois found her breaking point as his attention went to her hardened clit, and with his front teeth gently bit down on the bundle of sensitive nerves, teasing with grinds from his teeth and playful tongue. The Demoness couldn't help it anymore, her orgasm coming upon her harshly and hot. Her essence gushed from her womanhood, the blonde youth quickly placed his mouth upon her once more and sucked her dry. Hannah laid her head back, gasping for both air and from Alois' new actions as she felt another orgasm coming upon her. Alois stopped and reasserted his dominance over her, seeing the panting and flushed features of the beautiful maid with a smirk.

"I'll give you some credit for the effort, my dear. Maybe in time, you'll improve in the future? But right now it looks like I'm in charge again."

With that, Alois grasped her tiny waist and plunged his cock deep within her, the wetness and tightness of Hannahs opening making him nearly cum on the spot. The Demoness couldn't help but release another climax with her, not having enough time to be able to come down from her previous one. Alois at this point didn't want to take things slow, his thrusts caused the maids' entire body to vibrate from his powerful and fast thrusts, her breasts gyrating from the speeds. Alois placed his hands on her hips and raised her and himself up until he was standing on the bed, hoisting her from the air with his arms and cock. Hannah wrapped her legs and arms around the blonde, pressing herself against his hard body as tightly as possible. Alois buried his face between her breasts and grabbed hard her firm ass, his right hand smacking hard against her right ass cheek, surely leaving a red mark. Their bodies were in a perfect union, the candles and smell of sex enhancing the eroticism of it all. Both lovers looked for flesh to bite down, Hannah finding the blonde's shoulder, while Alois removed himself from her breasts and bit her neck, both nearly drawing blood.

Soon enough the two couldn't last any longer, their climaxes hitting exactly at the same time as their essences crashed against each other like tidal waves, a good amount dripping from their unified sexes. Hannah threw her head back and screamed her masters' name, while Alois let out a low, loud growl, his bite increased enough pressure to allow a trickle of blood crawl down the Demoness' exotic, smooth skin. Alois used his last strength to gently lay themselves down to the bed until he was now resting on his back with his Maid resting upon him, her head laid upon his chest. As the two lovers loudly caught their breaths, Hannah came to realize just how much she loved hearing Alois' steady heartbeat, the pumping of blood soothed her. After catching her breath and hearing Alois breathing return to normal, she caught his attention with a caress upon his face. Alois looked at Hannahs eyes, which returned back to her beautiful blue color, her usual demeanor was back.

"Alois… I'll admit that this was wonderful, but what came over you to do this?"

Alois was somewhat taken aback. Why would she ask him something like that? He decided to take her because that was his desire, simple as that. As he pondered what to say, a flicker of hopeful thought went through Hannahs' mind. Did he care for her after all? She held the Trancy boy close to her heart, no, Jim Macken close to her heart. During his overwhelming lust, she was able to catch glimpses of the Mackens' true self, trying to get past the Trancy persona. She desperately wanted him, to hold him, to love him and tell the young man everything will be alright. She wanted to soothe his pain, but it was oh so difficult. There were times in the past that something might have happened, things she could have done, but her own weakness prevented from doing so. Maybe this was the time, no, it had to be the time.

Before Alois could give his answer, Hannahs soft lips pressed against his. This kiss was different from the past ones, it was chaste and soft, filled with love. As she disconnected their eyes peered into each other, the lovers face feeling hot from the stare. A mixture of feelings swam through Alois' head, not sure what to make of it. But deep down he knew what that kiss meant, a declaration of love for him. He was shocked she felt like that for him, despite the constant abuse he delivered to her over the years, abuse that was never necessary. Tears swelled from the Trancys' blue eyes, trickling down his cheeks. His forehead rested upon hers, desperately trying to hide his tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I'm sorry for everything."

It was Hannahs' turn to let tears stain her beautiful face. A demon who truly feels grief does not cry the tears of humans. They instead cry blood, as their pains are akin to someone stabbing their heart. Hannah cupped both of Alois' cheeks, her gloves disappeared once she calmed down from the sexual rush. They stared at each other once again, Hannah giving a soft smile to the young man.

"Everything you've done, I forgave. You didn't need to say it, but you don't know how much that means to me, Jim."

Jim Macken grabbed ahold of Hannahs' soft hands, pressing his lips against them in a chaste kiss. He looked at Hannah once again and kissed her gently, the maid responding back. The lovers melted in their embrace, this union was not filled with lust and desires, but love and acceptance. Their lips parted just enough to whisper their declarations of love to each other, as the night and sex finally began to drift them into slumber. They positioned themselves into a cuddle, Hannah nuzzling her face in his chest and Jim resting his head on top of hers, smelling her sweet fragrance, reminding him of violets.

"Jim, I always have and will love you..."

"I love you and regret that I didn't from the beginning, Hannah..."

Slumber finally overtook the two, as they slept peacefully in the night.

 _Decided to go into a romantic turn towards the end, I love these two together! Yes, I know Hannah being a demon technically shouldn't feel tired and go to sleep, but let's say Alois just happens to be that good of a lover that even a Demoness feels winded. Anyhow, thanks for all the reads! Much appreciated._


End file.
